Classic Hawk
'Codename: Hawk '''is a Specialist who was released in the 11-25-09 Patch. He was the first Specialist to be released since the original pair. Tactical Advantage *Protection: Balanced Vest-level protection *Speed: +13 *Headshot Protection + 35% Overview Hawk is the epitome of the ideal efficient killer. Combining the traits of both Viper and Scorpion, he is capable of taking severe amounts of damage before finally giving in. He is also incredibly nimble; able to slip past the enemy's defences and easily punch a hole in their assault. Like Scorpion, Hawk has a very slim base for a male character, so he can easily hide and traverse through areas that most other characters could not. Item of the Week On 1/28/2011, Hawk was chosen to be the "item" of the week. Here are the top-rated comments: ''"Hawk. No specialist can be greater or equal to the greatness of his. Sure, Scorpion is fast, but would he be able to take down more than 50 soldiers all at once with 1 tied behind his back and only 12 rounds in his Silver 8-inch Anaconda? The answer is simple, no. Of course he can't, but Hawk has on multiple ocasions. Has Raven been able to shoot down a helicopter with only a stick of bubbegum, some rope, and a grenade? Of course not, but Hawk has. If no one can do it, Hawk can. He always has. Always." -- Irwin G. '' ''"Hawk is a sinister-looking character that perhaps should be fighting along side a James Bond villain instead of fighting the run-of-the mill combat arms soldiers. He has skills that are way above any normal soldier while also having the capability to wield vast numbers of specialist weapons, such as the new caltrops and my personal favorite, the minigun. Altogether, he is completely worth the nx, and I would definitely recommend him for any map." -- Erik A. '' ''"Out of all the specialist I like Hawk & Viper but Viper is faster wow there is no point of speed if you're going to die soon. Hawk is quick as well & CAN ACTUALLY take bullets and last longer. His AP is higher by the time he's dead. He's good even with carrying a spec weapon and his body mass is slim which makes him hard to hit." -- Jams P. Trivia *Hawk's unique Specialist trait combines those of both Viper and Scorpion to make a fast and durable tank. *The vest worn by Hawk is a combo vest, combining the characteristics of two vests, into one. A 13% speed increase, with the protection of a balanced vest. *His only known history is that he knew Viper before they became specialists. It is unknown what kind of relationship they shared (professional, friendly, rivals, etc.). *Hawk's face resembles that of Nergal, the antagonist from Fire Emblem 7. *People speculate his rank might be quite high, possibly a general, since his clothing is stereotypically what generals wear.﻿ ﻿ Category:Mercenaries Category:Male Category:Specialist Category:Characters Category:NX Standard Category:Items Category:Leaked Content